


Ice cream and (un)certainty

by Yennefer_Maleficent_Black



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Romance, Trust Issues, borders on fluff, i'm getting soft, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black/pseuds/Yennefer_Maleficent_Black
Summary: Tissaia sees something she shouldn't have looked at. And she knows she shouldn't have, and it gives her a bit of anxiety. Luckily, Yennefer knows just how to clam her down again
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Ice cream and (un)certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindmypensieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmypensieve/gifts).



> Now, to be fair, I have owed this oneshot to my dear friend mindmypensieve for a few months now, and I am sorry for taking this long to deliver. I do hope you can forgive me for that. The rest of you: I hope you enjoy the little bit of silly writing I have left for you here!
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither the world nor the characters of the Witcher belong to me. I make no profit off of this and no copyright infringement was intended.

Upon entering the apartment, something immediately felt off to Yennefer. With a slight frown, she turned on the light in the hallway, noting that the apartment was uncharacteristically dark. Her girlfriend got and her spent most of their days at home thanks to them being able to work from home on regular days, and the sunlight had long since faded during the time Yennefer had taken to pick up some groceries. Sure, she had been stopped by an acquaintance on the way to the store, and last she seen her, Tissaia had been drinking some wine on the couch, but Yen hadn’t been gone long enough for her to go to sleep already.

Hanging her coat and kicking off her shoes, she ventured deeper into the apartment, softly calling, “Tissaia? Are you home?“ Suddenly, she heard glass shatter in the kitchen. Her frown deepening, she entered the room, turning on the lights by the entrance. What she saw was unexpected, to say the least. Tissaia was standing by the counter, next to Yennefer’s laptop, and her wine glass laid shattered on the floor. Looking up, Yennefer noticed how tearstained Tissaia’s face looked, and how her green eyes seemed to overflow with regret and fear.

Slowly, as though not to frighten her, Yennefer set down the grocery bag on the counter to her left before carefully walking over to Tissaia. More tears spilt from her eyes as she watched Yennefer approach, and a soft whimper escaped her, “I’m sorry.” Now thoroughly confused, Yennefer took her girlfriend’s hands into her own and asked, “About what? The glass? We can get a new one.” At this moment, Yennefer thought it wise not to add the question on whether she had drunk the entire wine bottle on her own while she was gone.

With a tiny snivel, Tissaia glanced at the laptop, which sat innocently on the counter, screen dim but still showing the last website that had been opened. Realising that she had never closed the window with her last bank statements, Yennefer began to suspect what went on here. When Tissaia looked back up, eyes blown wide, Yen saw a mix of fear and confusion. Before she could say anything, Tissaia rasped, “I’m sorry, I know how much you value privacy… but your laptop was just sitting there and… something just caught my eye. I didn’t… before I realised what was happening I already looked closer. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Yennefer gave Tissaia a soft smile, knowing exactly why she reacted this way. At the beginning of their relationship, she had left her phone on Tissaia’s coffee table when she went to the bathroom. It had been unlocked, and when she came back, Tissaia had been looking at a notification that had come in during her absence. Back then she had apologised profusely as well, and Yennefer had forgiven her. Over time, of course, she had gotten to know her rather well, deducing that the amount of hurt the woman had had to deal with during her life was responsible for her having a hard time letting go of control, as well as the trust issues she displayed on occasion. Since she had a commendable control over these things it had never been an issue, though.

Therefore, it wasn’t an issue now. One could only evade temptation perfectly when not confronted with it. Glancing back to the laptop, Tissaia seemed to zero in on one specific number. Yennefer should really have been more careful if she had wanted to hide this particular expense from her girlfriend, especially since spending more than 800 bucks in one go was really unusual for her. She knew that she had to come up with a new plan, so her brain ran a mile a minute, causing her to miss how Tissaia turned back to her.

“Do you want me to leave?” Tissaia’s timid voice brought Yen out of her head again, and she looked at her girlfriend with a baffled expression. She didn’t quite understand Tissaia’s tendency to always jump to the worst case, but she knew how to calm her down, and it played into her hands of clearing things up without spoiling the surprise. Gently squeezing Tissaia’s hands, she softly said, “No, I don’t. I would appreciate you waiting in the living room while I clean up here though. Since you’re already seen this much, I may as well tell you the whole thing. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

The smaller woman nodded timidly and left for the living room, her head cast down and stray tears still spilling onto her face. With a deep sigh, Yennefer cleaned up the broken glass, careful not to step in it. Tissaia rarely drank enough to actually be drunk, but when she got to this point, the alcohol amplified her insecurities, and Yennefer would be damned if she let Tissaia torture herself any more than necessary.

Quickly she tiptoed over to the cabinet over the fridge. This particular cabinet hung high enough to be out of Tissaia’s reach and therefore wasn’t used as frequently. Snatching up the box, she set it down on the counter, a bowl swiftly joining it. Giving Tissaia ice cream had always been effective in calming her nerves, so this would hopefully work as wonderfully as Yennefer wanted it to. Taking the tub of strawberry ice cream out of the shopping bag, she scooped out a generous amount before picking the ring out of the box and hiding it in her closed, right hand.

A clear sign of how insecure Tissaia currently felt was her slouched form on the couch. Yennefer walked towards her and knelt down in front of her to catch her attention. A chuckle escaped her girlfriend and she asked, “Ice cream? Really? Are you trying to distract me again?” A cheeky grin spread over Yennefer’s face and she replied, “No, I’m just trying to make you happy and show you that I love you very much.”

As she said it, she opened her right hand and, in a split-second decision, she went with the cheesy option and simply stuck it into the ice. Tissaia’s eyes blew wide open and a hopeful smile tugged at her lips, as much as she tried to hide it from Yen. Reaching out with her now free hand, Yen gently squeezed Tissaia’s hand and said, “I really, really love you, Tissaia. I trust you completely, and you are the best girlfriend that I could wish for. And I was hoping that you would let me repay you by becoming the best wife you could ever imagine, so… Tissaia, will you marry me?”

Yennefer could overlook the fact that new tears gathered in Tissaia’s eyes as she nodded vigorously, if only because they were tears of joy. Holding the bowl out of the way, she leaned in to kiss her fiancé, relief washing over her as she realised that she had actually said yes. She had been so focused on getting Tissaia to calm down that the possibility of her saying no hadn’t even entered her brain. Happily, she looked down at the ring and, with a wide grin on her face, she asked, “Now, do you want to lick the ice off the ring first or would you prefer to have ice cream on your hands.” Tissaia let out a beautiful laugh in response and Yennefer knew, as she had always known, that she had made the right choice.


End file.
